Modicum
by Zianna
Summary: What if Sakon didn't fall with Kiba when the 'find Sasuke Acrh' What if he sent Tayuya instead? AA budding romance or lon lived hate? Kiba Tayuya. Side pairings: Naruhina and some others


****

OKAY! Modicum means small amount .

Choriss

**gave me the idea soooo shower them with nice comments XD I am in love with this idea and yeah... It's about Tayuya and Kiba! Like the the uh... summary thing says it is about Tayuya and Kiba and what would of happened if Sakon didn't fall in with Kiba-kun ( What I think anyways!) Kiba is like my fav sooo I needed to do this with one of my other fav charries. Don't get me wrong I adore Sakon but he needs to be a bitch here so sorry!**

**I soooo own Naruto I mean this is a FANfiction site -phhft-**

* * *

_Chapter One: aback_

* * *

The forest seemed to grow around the team. The scent of death was lingering in the hard air. It was a nightmare. It was hell. It was something each ninja in a sacred party for the fools wanted to be out of but a comrade needed help and they were going to bring him back.

_Even after the comrade so carelessly left them. _But they were going to get them back, one promised on his nindo, his ninja way.That was just the ninja's they were, but they weren't just any ninja's they were some of Konaha's finniest genin. A young boy leading them, they were all young. _And so willing to die. _The boy looked behind to make sure the people were still behind him, and to make the ones gone weren't back. He knew they weren't but he needed to check.

It was just Naruto, Shikamaru, and himself left. Neji and Chouji still hadn't gotten back. They could be dead for all they knew. The little bit of the team left knew they were dead. It was a high unlikely they weren't but maybe they killed those freaks as well. All they could do was hope, right?

Hope was a causality, though. And in a ninja's life their was a good chance you would see death. The brown haired boy trust into it just never thought he would see it before but now his life was altered.

"Kiba!" Another boy whispered and look to him. Kiba snapped out of it and looked dully towards him. The other boy, Shikamaru, was trying to find a plan, maybe now he thought of one.

"Set a trap. Explosives would work..." Like that he uncovered some ninja tools and tossed them to Kiba. Kiba looked at the blank sheet of paper and sighed, he would have to fill them up himself. As he did so he listened to the blonde boy's, Naruto, and Shikamaru's conversation on what they were doing.

"We have to get them now! The dark is too dangerous..." Shikamaru was trying to explain. Naruto nodded.

"So I get Sasuke, right?" He was answered with a swift nodd and Kiba was already beginning to set the trap he spent so long trying to get together.

"Yeah, remember we go straight to the village." Shikamaru told the small group and Kiba nodded, knowing Naruto would argue.

"What about Neji and Chouji!" Kiba gulped, they had been with them on the trip. _Damn Naruto... He is just making this way harder on all of us. _Kiba was about to admit to himself that their comrades were dead but looking over to see the sparkle in Naruto's eyes he knew he could borrow some of his hope.

"Yeah..." Kiba knew Shikamaru was speechless. Couji was one f his best friends, knowing that he could be dead was hard on their first time leader. Kiba almost pitied him. _It must suck being the leader to a mission this dangerous... _Soon the team fell into a silence, Shikamaru occasionally reciting the plan again and again.

"Everyone got the plan?" Shikamaru asked for about the 5th time that evening. Kiba nodded, him and Akumaru had just finished setting up the trap. He remembered seeing the two freaks and Naruto charging and the madness... And ,just like that, the rest of the scene darted in Kiba's eyes. He saw the red hair of the girl and the two heads of the boy but it happened so fast. Stealing the Sasuke cup, thing. Then running, Akumaru was close by him. Then Kiba realized he wasn't and that when the bomb detonated Akumaru could die. So rushing he saved Akumaru, yet plunged down fall as well. The explosion was trully something and he watched in utter amazement before he went plunging down to the abused. Fast images of everything that happened before flashed before his vision as well the morning that started it all.

* * *

_Start Flash Back._

_Sun bathed quietly into the Inuzuka compound. The sound and smell of dog lingered in the air, to the Inuzuka's that was the best thing to wake up too. One of their younger ninja's was washing the newest of the Inuzuka pride. A litter of 7 was born the night before, a great omen to his family, and it was a great privilege to wash the new borns so the boy did it without a second word to one of the clan elders. The boy had short brown hair that was rather spiky and he was adorned in a beige fuzzy jacket, no matter the weather he wore that thing. He got cold very easily and would only took it off for a friend. He was smiling so two shiny fangs were visible. A small white dog sat next to him taking the puppies to their mother when they were done. As his white dog took the last mewling puppy away to the mother, another Inuzuka entered the room._

_"Hey, Sis!" The boy greeted, in his normal cocky tone. He waved to the taller girl who's matching brown hair was secured tightly in a pony tail. Her chocolate brown eyes shone brightly with an eagerness only an Inuzuka could have so early in the morning. Her clan tattoos rested gently on her high cheeks shining brilliantly in the light, the boy also had the same triangle marks as did about all the clan members. Her clothes choice was all about being comfy and getting the job done, Inuzuka girls were known for being more tom boyish then ,for instance, Yamanaka girls. The boy gagged even thinking of them. He knew one, Ino, and was she the queen of mean or what! She even stepped on his dog once! That can never be forgiven._

_"Yo, Kiba-chan!" The girl stuck her tongue at a now slightly angry Kiba. The dog next to him whimper and the girl's face softened. " How could I forget you, Akumaru-kun?" She asked ruffling the dog's fur gently._

_" What do you want, Flower-chan?" Kiba asked, rather smuggly. His sister looked at him in an equally playful angry way before hitting him upside the head._

_" MY NAME IS NOT FLOWER!" Hana yelled and hit the boy gain, who was covering his head and was complaining about how she hit hard for a flower. Hana sighed then a playful smirked graced her features. _

_"Then maybe I won't tell you what I heard..." She teased the boy who admittedly got quiet and stared at his older sister through large brown eyes. He shut up and listened, a newly found serious face on as Hana's face dissolved her happiness as well._

_"That Shikamaru boy made chunnin and I heard that the Hokage gave him a mission. And he needs people to...KIBA!?" Hana didn't even need to finish, Kiba was off. Hana sighed, but inside she was proud of her brother. Her growing into a strong shinobi, he cockiness was some what of a problem, though. _

_Kiba was running fast through the village. Occasionally he would slow down and people would wave. They only knew him because Team eight was constantly doing missions to better Konaha, that's what they got for having Hinata and Kurenai in the team. Shino was all for it, saying to better help Konoha then others. Kiba just grumbled and did it all, no use complaining. Though the boy occasionally wished he was part of team 7, they were constantly getting big missions, but Kakashi was their sensii. Yet, now with the bonds he made he wouldn't give up his team mates for the world. They were that dear to him. And a Inuzuka is always loyal to the bonds they make!_

_Kiba was lost in thought when he suddenly heard Shikamaru and Chouji and maybe Naruto. He smelled a lot of ramen so chances were there was Naruto. He also smelt chips, his smile widened. _

_"Hey, Akumaru? How about we steal some chips?" He whispered to Akumaru who barked in agreement. They got close enough to the target them Kiba grunted and the chase was on. He watched Akumaru as he dived for the chip but... Chouji was too fast. _

_"What was that?" Naruto yelled, not knowing what to do. Kiba half sighed half laughed as he walked into the scene._

_" Hey, Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, so what's this about a mission?" His tone was cocky, just to piss off Naruto. _

_"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Naruto insited and Kiba laughed. _

_" Your pretty loud so I heard you form a mile away. Now, what's this mission and sorry about Sasuke..."He added in a lighter, less cocky tone, Naruto's eyes dulled a bit, the raw anger disappeared but now to be replaced with that Naruto-ness that couldn't lose. Kiba knew that face as he smirked. I wonder how big this mission is. Shikamaru started to explain all the mission details but Kiba had a hard time listening. Something about this mission seemed like it would go bad and a strange, dangerous scent lingered in the air. _

_"Come one we need to get to the gate!" Shikamaru called as he raced over there, everyone following. Kiba did so but the mysterious scent still lingered with him. What in the hell can it be?_

_"Do you understand, Kiba? You will be the lead..." Kiba nodded, still not really listening. He heard something about his nose being the reason why. The scent is fading with the wind. No use trying to explain we need to get moving. Kiba looked around and realized that Neji was now in the group. They were now the Sasuke Retrieval Team, as Naruto con firmed. As they were about to leave Sakura stopped them as well as...Hinata? What is she doing here? _

_"Naruto..." They both murmured, Hinata was there with Sakura. When did they become friends? Hinata never mentioned a friendship with Sakura. Kiba looked to the girls confused as Sakura began to speek. _

_"N-Naruto please...pleasse b-bring him back to m-me... You have t-to...please..." Sakura let the tears flow freely and Kiba smelled the sadness and heart brokenness in her scent. It didn't mix well with her already cheerful scent. Her pink hair seemed dulled and her green eyes were cloudy, this Kiba took note of of. Next Hinata came up to say what she needed to say._

_"P-Please... D-D-D-Do your best. A-And K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata said, fidlinging her fingers in a way only Hinata can. Kiba looked up to acknowledge her. She gulped and went on._

_"Please be safe. All of you...be safe. Naruto, I believe... you can...d-d-do it... M-Me and S-Sakura-chan w-will be w-w-waiting," Hinata gulped then went behind Sakura. Kiba smiled, that was so Hinata like. Kiba was about to say I'll be safe when Naruto opened his mouth to speak._

_"Don't worry! I pormise on my nindo, my shinobi way, I will get him back! I will also be safe for you Hinata-chan!" This made Hinata blush and look down. Kiba sighed, it was always like that._

_"Don't worry I will never go back on my nindo! Never! I will get him back! Or my name isn't Naruto Usumaki, Dattebayo!" Naruto finished with biting his thumb. Kiba watched and sighed. Not to be a downer but Naruto what happens if we fail?_

_'I believe in you..." Hinata said and Kiba smiled. Now I'm going to have to pormise to come back with Sasuke. No one ever wants to let you down now do they? The girl quietly left as Shikamaru gave a speech on Sasuke. Kiba tried to listen but the scent was killing him.Something was not right about it but he felt as if he couldn't tell anyone about it. That his life depended on not telling. _

_"Come on boys! We need to leave..." And with that the rescue team left. The scent still lingering in the air and the start of all this madness began. And quite possibly the death of almost all his comrades. _

_End._

* * *

Kiba awoke on the ground of a low cliff, his nose twitched and he smelt the scent of water. He in his arms to see Akumaru, who was trying to get out of his grasp.

"Sorry, Akumaru. We must be somewhere near the valley of the end... This water must come form the water fall near it. Looks like no one fell with us... Let's move!' Kiba told the dog as he started to wade in the water. Akumaru barked and Kiba sniffed the now clean air. The scent had faded a bit.

"Your right... It smells like we're going the wrong way... " Kiba then moved faster, using mud and other things to hide his and Akumaru's scent. There wasn't much they could do but wade in the water and see where it took them.

* * *

The silver haired boy just barely missed the blow and now he was staring at where Kiba fell and scoffed.

"Better you then me boy. Tayuya!" The boy yelled to his red haired partner. Her red eyes chiseled into his pale skin as a scowl reached her mouth. She had a look of pure hate on her pretty face, but then again when didn't she? Her red hair covered half of her face, her glare still visible, though.

" What the fuck are you talking about? Why don't you? Your a lazy ass ,Sakon!" Tayuya rebuttled, the silver hair boy knew this would happen and glared at her.

"Tayuya, would I have to show you who's boss again?" Sakon told her cupping her face in his hands, his eyes cold and dark. Tayuya had a flash of fear go through her hateful eyes but said nothing.

" I can hurt you... I will hurt you. I have already hurt you..." Sakon teased her with cold words and watch in enjoyment as Tayuya died in his eyes, or at least any speck of passion did. She was his to be controlled by him. Her felt nothing for her, like how Orochimaru used all of them but Tayuya was too stupid to notice.

_But she wasn't too stupid. _Tayuya knew all this was happening she just didn't know what to do about it. She tried to be brave. She trully tried. She tried to show what she could do just somehow she was the one always getting fucked, or so she would say.

"..." What Tayuya said was unintelligible, No Sakon, but only trained and super powered ears could hear it. Sakon's grip tightened and he looked deep into her Scarlet eyes and he whispered this into her ear.

"I will kill you right here. The lord will never know. Don't put is past me..." Showing her he was not joking he brought a kunai to her hip and ran it past it, blood now oozing down.

"Now, be a good girl like I taught you and go get the boy..." Sakon lied through his teeth his voice adding on care and love that they all knew none of them could possess. Her scarlet eyes were tainted with how many times he gave her that look. Every time he told her things she was tired of hearing.Or how many times he hurt her because everyone was out to hurt her.

" Asshole..." Was the only thing she said as she plunged into the darkness searching for the dog boy. When she knew she was out of ear shot she started to talk to herself, more like cuss and complain about Sakon. Her cut bleed but she didn't know what to do with it and if she died so what? Everyone died. _I just get to have the fucked up life end with dieing. Not so bad..._

" I hate him... I hate him so much..." She told herself through gritting teeth as she started to let the salty nightmares ascend down her flushed cheeks. She hated the tears. She hated her life. She hated the blood that reminder her she could die. She hated the dog boy that she was following. She hated her village. She hated Lord Orochimaru. But she couldn't bring herself to hate the one person that she should of hated. She couldn't bring herself to hate him... _Sakon._

Tayuya closed her eyes, tears still dieing on her cheeks. She didn't care anymore as she felt herself falling and for the first time in her life she felt like she belonged. Soon, though, memories of the past engulfed her peace as she fell.

* * *

_Start Flash Back_

_A young red head ran quickly through crowded streets, her eyes full on abnormally dry tears. She wasn't crying, something new for the man with snake like eyes. They were always crying, she was only running. _How odd. _Was the only thing he thought as he trailed her, not knowing she noticed._

_'Who are you?" Tayuya said, outraged someone followed her._

_"Tell me your name..." The figure asked and the girl sighed._

_"Tayuya is the name. What the fuck do you want? Do you like the view, old bastard!?" This brought the man off guard, for once in his life, but he regained composure soon. _

_"Nothiing. I wasss jusst watching..." He hissed in his weird ascent but this didn't even make the girl flinch. _

_"You are one creepy son of a-" She paused when she looked to his eyes, she blinked in fear once, but quickly regained her cool._

_"I know what you dessire..." The man said in a deranged voice, his long black hair watching in the air. The girl just stared then blinked and slowly shook her head._

_"Unless you are going to say food and shelter your wrong..." The girl answered the man and he stuck out his snake like tongue. The girl did a double take, not knowing what to do or say. The man laughed, he had got her now. She lost that spunk she had._

_"No, my dear, I will give you power and all thossse men who misstreated you well let'sss sssay I will disssposssse of them... SSSAKON!" Soon a boy with... The girl did a double take. _Holy hell he has two fucking heads! _She regained her composure as he looked at him._

_"Yes, Milord?" The boy asked, his voice calm._

_"I want you to dissspossse of thessse ssstreet trasssh that wasss harming thisss fine lady," The man said in fake sincerity that Tayuya thought was true, but , of course, Sakon knew better then that and just nodded. _

_"I will..." He started to walk away, Tayuya wonder why, as he stopped by her he whispered something that haunts her to the present hour and place._

_'It's odd. We don't really get pretty ones... Tayuya-hime..." Sakon whispered this then disappeared leaving Tayuya in shock as she watched him walk away, then disappear. A blush on her pale face, matching her hair._

_'SSSo are you coming?" The man asked and Tayuya looked at him._

_"Yes, Mi Lord...' Not knowing that one sentence was going to change her life, and keep her alive. For is she said no she would of been killed right on the spot._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

Tayuya had no idea that she was dreaming her past, not reliving it. And...

_Kiba was sure an Angel just fell form the sky._

* * *

**Done! This is one of my longest fics and I must say...please R and R! am sooo proud of this! Kay Thanks! **

**Critism will make me more amazing!**


End file.
